batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Garybnumb8
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wings of batman page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:51, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Garybnumb8, welcome to the team FeralG5 (talk) 02:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Ok Gary. And make sure to read my profile section Future Batman Project because it got what will happen if you vandalise FeralG5 (talk) 08:32, November 24, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I trust you. I wonder if we can block users if they vandalise the Future Batman pages FeralG5 (talk) 12:00, November 24, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Bat24 informed me that he messed up one of his series FeralG5 (talk) 14:36, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I think we haven't told him yet FeralG5 (talk) 04:24, November 29, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 TV show work together Want to make a Batman animated TV show together? Coolot1 (talk) 00:53, December 1, 2015 (UTC) What should it be like? Like an Australian Versoin of Batman? Coolot1 (talk) 01:33, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Cool Idea, and Batman is still an Hero but must face the side of the leuge. Coolot1 (talk) 01:40, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Good Idea. Like the first villain can be like Anarky, or Talia who doesn't won't Bruce as Leader. Who should make the show and should it be called Assasin. I will make it. ALSO so far Cast. Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne Nolan North as Anarky Grey Griffin or Tara Strong as Talia Ghul. Animated Coolot1 (talk) 20:14, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Around Season 2, or 3. Also after we finish Season one lets start making scripts fot them, Well around Season 2.Coolot1 (talk) 21:21, December 3, 2015 (UTC) I finished season 1 should we start making scripts or you start Season 2.Coolot1 (talk) 17:55, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Did it. I will start just naming the Episodes and making links. or maybe not. Coolot1 (talk) 20:24, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Like Mind Control. Coolot1 (talk) 20:28, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure man. :) Bat24 12/9/15 You can do the Duture Constantine FeralG5 (talk) 23:44, December 9, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 2 things. First I already have an idea for the end of season 1 and some of Season 2. Barry heads back towards Central City, and Damien gets Possessed by a Demon introducing the World of Constantine into Season 4. Number 2 is should we make 2 Spin off Shows/ One called Scientist about Barry Allen back into Central City, but Livewire is the Queen of it. Another called Warlock about John Constatine before Season 4/ I can start Scientist, and you can Start Warlock/ Coolot1 (talk) 20:20, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey Gary, me and Feral G, on chat. Can you come chat with us? Bat24 I was on chat, since you left, I'll say it here. Hi Bat24 I'm back, if you still want to chat. Bat24 OK. Bat24 Maybe in Episode 3, of Future Constantine, Katherine gets kidnapped by Gabriel. Bat24 Your turn. for Assassin. Coolot1 (talk) 21:25, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Can you help me make an animated Batman series? Bat24 Lets chat about it. :) Bat24 What year does our Rise Of The Knight series, take place in? Bat24 12/12/15 Cool, OK. I would pick 1985. Bat24 12/13/15 Hey dude, can we chat? Bat24 I made the change. Bat24 Yeah, I think so. Bat24 Sure. Bat24 12/14/15 Yeah, I can. Bat24 12/15/15 The both of us Can together. Coolot1 (talk) 20:13, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Help Can I help you and Bats with the Knight Rises TV show? Coolot1 (talk) 17:55, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Any ideas for Episode 4 of The Knight Rises? Bat24 No, I think it's better how we're doing it now. Is that OK? Bat24 Oh OK, what did you mean to say? Bat24 Sure, that sounds like a good idea. :) Should it be Animated or Live-Action? Bat24 OK. Chat and How many spin offs should we have? Coolot1 (talk) 01:14, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Bat24 I'm not. Bat24 Well The SPin offs will be Hero (About Barry), Warlock (About John Constatine), and Vigilante (About Nightwing and Tim Drake.) Do you know any users who might be worthy to join the team? FeralG5 (talk) 04:07, December 19, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I don't know FeralG5 (talk) 12:57, December 19, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Future Batman and Future Flash FeralG5 (talk) 13:23, December 19, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Sure, I have time now. Bat24 12/19/15 I'm on now, if you want. Bat24 You start Warlock, and Vigilante. I will start Hero. Coolot1 (talk) 22:15, December 19, 2015 (UTC) You're turn for Vigilante. Coolot1 (talk) 00:11, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Join us for chat Coolot1 (talk) 03:20, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Of Course we aren't. It is just like someone is trying to turn him evil, but he won't. Can you join me and Coolot's Batman: Earth Two? Bat24 12/21/15 OK, do you have time to chat? Bat24 I'm back on chat. Bat24 Maybe later. Though I assure you we'll chat FeralG5 (talk) 02:45, December 22, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Let's chat now FeralG5 (talk) 02:56, December 22, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5